


Determined

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Harry brings work home, but Draco is determined to not be ignored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Determined

Written: 5/30/10  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** Kaiulani  
 **Author’s Note:** This was finished, but I never uploaded it; which means I do not remember where the inspiration for this piece came from – movie, tv show, or a line from another story. The line for inspiration: I came here to get naked and fuck.

* * *

Harry entered his loft loaded with stacks of files that he needed to work on for the night. He was absolutely pissed at his new boss; the fifty case files needed to be redone by morning because of the water leak in the basement. Usually his secretary would have done them, but the new boss wanted the people who originally worked on them, to do it again. Harry really hated his boss. He dropped the files onto his table and went to the kitchen to start some coffee. He had a long night ahead.

It was a quarter past ten when Draco walked into Harry’s apartment building. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend for the past week and sorely missed the warmth in his bed. When he reached the top floor, he took out his spare key and unlocked the door. 

“Harry!”

There was the noise of pen scratch coming from the dining area.

“Hey, sweetie. I thought you were free tonight,” Draco said as he walked into the room. 

Harry dropped his pen on the table and looked up at Draco.

“I was, love, but these files were ruined and I had to fix them.”

“This was supposed to be _our_ night,” whined Draco.

“I know,” Harry smiled apologetically, “but it shouldn’t take me long.”

“How long have you been working?”

“Five hours.”

“And how far have you gotten?”

“Twelve out of fifty case files are done.”

Draco stared at Harry, and Harry stared back. Then Draco nodded to himself and pulled Harry out of his chair and headed towards the bedroom.

“Draco, what are you doing?”

Draco looked over his shoulder and said, “I came here to get naked and fuck! So that is what we are going to do.”

He dragged Harry into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. As Draco stripped off his clothes, Harry thought _well, he came to get naked and fuck. Who am I to deny him?_

_**~fin** _


End file.
